


Sanguis Vita Est

by cxrclet



Series: Sanguis Vita Est (Thranduil/Reader) [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxrclet/pseuds/cxrclet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You trespass in Mirkwood without knowing, but upon being brought to the king you plea for refuge - or at the very least throw you in his dungeon, whichever, highly appealed to you than the monster who is after your lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanguis Vita Est

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Sanguis Vita Est  
> Pairing: Thranduil x Original Vampire!Reader [inspired by Rebekah Mikaelson]  
> Genre: Romance, Mystery  
> Rating: T+  
> Chapters: 1/?  
> Disclaimer: The character of Thranduil (and Rebekah Mikaeson) does not belong to me. I am merely using them for creative purposes and I most certainly am not earning money through this fanfic.

Holding the dainty infant firmly against your chest as you desperately ran through the woods, wheezing and panting, you knew each step you took fed on what little strength you had left in you. But the sound of the child’s heartbeat against your unbeating one made you throw logic with reckless abandon, repeating the same phrase in your head over and over again as if it would convince your exhausted body to keep going; “He will never forgive you if she dies, [Y/N]!”

Although you lacked vigour to run with your vampire speed, your heightened hearing worked well enough to hear the growling and snarling not too far behind, “Make sure you kill the child first!” you heard one of them say, causing the baby in your arms to wail as if she also heard the threat against her.

“Hush…” You whispered soothingly through heavy breathing, brushing the blanket from her face with all the gentleness you could muster and then smiling down at her. “I won’t let them take you.”

Just as you were about to reach a clearing; the sound of arrows swooshing pass you sent a shiver down your spine, even more so when one of them went through your leg which caused you to lose your balance, stumbling down right on the center of the glade. 

“A wooden stake…” You winced, “Just fantastic.” You looked down at your niece to make sure she was unharmed, but when laughter of mockery and malicious gazes began to surround you, you feared that would not remain the same...

No matter...you will still fight for her to the very end.

You bared your fangs at your antagonist as your [E/C] eyes darkened into a bloody crimson, veins surging around them as a warning to those who’d dare come any closer. “Over my dead body.” You growled fearlessly, very much unlike how you truly felt. They were many of them no doubt - and in your current state you would be lucky enough to rid even just one of them. 

“That can be arrange.” Spoke a dark voice before you felt a force drive through your abdomen, and just when you were about to mock them for missing your heart; more arrows pierced you. Four...or perhaps five, you could no longer tell. 

That was when it happened. 

As you struggled to grasp your consciousness, you watched as more arrows descended from the sky like falling stars - but to your surprise, and relief, none of them came for you. Instead screams and panicked scuffling filled the silent forest before strange, albeit captivating, weapon wielding creatures emerged behind the trees. Most went after the threats while some stayed behind with you. 

Your body resigned itself on the ground, your [H/C] hair sprawled around your face while your arms tightened around the infant and pulling her closer to your chest protectively, “Yo-You’re...safe..” You breathed out in a pained whisper. 

“Prince, she’s still conscious.” 

Though your eyes fluttered close, your mind remained awake long enough to hear your saviours exchange.

“Take her to the healers! You and you, come with me!” A female voice commanded, her voice filled with authoritativeness you could only compare to your oldest brother. 

For the first time in centuries; you prayed to a god you had long abandoned, pleading for your niece’s safety. 

Then all awareness left you. 

\--------------------------------------

Sitting languidly on his throne, the elven king of Mirkwood, Thranduil, listened in silence to the recent report from the head of his healers regarding you. It had been a couple of days since his patrol discovered you trespassing in his kingdom, they thought of you to be dead when you were brought to the healers; your heart stilled, no pulse in you could be found and your body refused to breathe in any air.

“It is the strangest thing my king…” The healer spoke with uncertainty, his eyes cast to the side in thought. “Once we extracted the stakes from her body, her wounds healed themselves. She is no elf, that is certain, but she is no human either…”

“What of the infant found with her?” Thranduil inquired with little interest shown on his face, but, make no mistake, he was very intrigued. When he went to see you in the healer’s room, you were dressed in the oddest fashion; pants which tightly clung around your lower half, a leather jacket that he could only assumed provided you little warmth, and the flimsy top that would have endangered your womanly virtue had it not been for the jacket over it. Then there was that peculiar device in your pocket that lit up whenever the button on the bottom center was pressed. 

“She is unharmed. I had one of the nurses tend to her until you pass your judgment, my king.” 

“Your majesty! Your majesty! Your majesty!” 

Thranduil looked over the healer’s shoulder to find one of the new recruits hysterically ran towards the throne. He pressed a thumb against his temple, gently massaging it as he leaned back, “Silence.” He wasn’t the kind to shout for one to notice his temper, he need only to speak in a certain low tone for one to recoil in fear of his wrath. When the young guard managed to calm himself down, Thranduil raised his gaze to meet his “Now speak.”

“T-T-The w-w-wo--woman--” Well...perhaps not so calm after all, “She woke up...in a panic and-- and…” gulped, “---lo--looking for the child. T-Then-- she threw our men who attempted to restrain her against the wall...a-as though...they weighed-- n-nothing…!!”

Without even realizing, Thranduil had straightened his back in alarm as he listened to the young elf babble the information. He briefly exchanged glances with the healer before he rose from his throne and made his way to the infirmary. 

\--------------------------------------

You woke up with a great hunger, your body sluggish from your recent slumber and your veins rubbing like iron from the lack of blood in your system. But despite your current plight, the absence of your niece filled your thoughts more than anything. “Wh-Where is she?” You demanded in a raspy voice after peeling the pair of guards from you arms and throwing them across the room - but now you faced a line of bows directed at you. “If...you did anything to her…” 

“Drop your weapons.” A silky, yet resonating, voice ordered before its owner walked through the large opened doors with two people trailing behind him. A tall, intimidating figure came to stand before you with a cold expression you couldn’t quite read. His presence was imposing but his command made the guards withdraw their bows from their arrows. 

Due to the blurriness of your vision you could only make out some of his features, his long blond hair that rivalled the finest silk was difficult to miss however. “Calm down…” He spoke softly, and you could only curse your body for heeding, “The child is not in any danger, at least not within our borders.” 

You felt your shoulders drop with relief as your lips curled into the faintest smile, your arms trembling with, ironically, ease. “I-I’m...glad..” You whispered before your body finally lost all strength. You expected to hit the floor but strong arms caught you beforehand, wrapping you in a tight embrace as you drifted off back to your slumber...though not without whispering, “Blood…”

**Author's Note:**

> Why you're character is inspired by a canon character? Just because. This is my first second person narrative fanfiction and unfortunately I had to give 'you' a set of personality or I would have struggled (even more) to write this.  
> Tumblr: http://thrandybaby.tumblr.com  
> Tumblr link: http://thrandybaby.tumblr.com/post/99151834757/sanguis-vita-est


End file.
